


A Loaded Gun

by Beryll (Rynthjan)



Category: Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, M/M, Rape, bad cop - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynthjan/pseuds/Beryll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A car thief is caught by a horny cop...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Loaded Gun

**Author's Note:**

> Written together with my dear friend Little Vagabond.
> 
> Marton is written by me, Sean is written by Vagabond

\- Marton -

I should have known I should have stayed in bed, when I woke up with the most horrible headache I had had in months. And I hadn't even had that much beer the night before... But it wasn't that "hangover headache" anyway. More like a throbbing pain, coming in waves, leaving me feeling cold and miserable. Well... maybe the cold part was due to the fact, that the heating system of my cheap one room apartment had not been working for years. No matter, it was just staying in line with the rest of my life. Dysfunctional was a good word to describe my situation. "Currently Unemployed" was what it said in the files... Very funny. I had been "currently unemployed" for five years now and prospects were not improving. So, as I said, I should have stayed in bed. But staying in bed doesn't pay bills and the owner of this apartment actually had the guts to want money for it... Not mentioning food and other necessities. So I hauled my ass out of bed, put on some faded jeans, a T-Shirt, a thick pullover, boots and the coat I had nicked from a shop a couple of days ago. Time to get moving, time to find something to "acquire".

Outside I was greeted by cold and wet wind. It was not really raining but nearly there. The sky was dark with stormclouds. The street was equally dark. The streetlight had not been working out here in the cheap parts of town for a while and nobody thought it was worth the effort to fix them. I wandered down the street, away from my home. Nothing here was worth stealing so I would have to find richer hunting grounds. 

I was still a block from the subway, when the rain really started to fall. When I finally reached the station I was soaked through and felt like a drowned rat. By the looks of the people I passed I looked like one, too. It took me about ten minutes to get to the better parts of town. Not the really good ones, too dangerous, too many cops, but to a place where one could find a decent car or motorbike.

As if to spite me, the rain was still falling outside. What a disgusting night to go outside. In most of the houses I passed the lights were already out, the inhabitants sleeping peacefully, but there were some windows with warm light and I wondered who was living there, what they were doing, what it was like to get up in the middle of the night to get a snack and then sneak back into bed. No snacks for me. My refrigerator was not working, my bed was cold and nights were spend hunting for booty. Finally I passed a beautiful and brand Mercedes, sitting right by the street. The houses around were dark and I knew very well how to disable the alarm system. If I got this one to Charlie in one piece, I might be able to actually stay in bed for a week...

 

\- Sean -

Bored, I watched the rain beat against the window pane of the car. It was one of those nights, where even the rats seemed to hide in their holes. Only three robberies and two burglaries we had this night and I felt terribly unchallenged. And it didn't look as if things would brighten up during my shift…

On the other side of the street my partner Eddie emerged from a little snack bar with sandwiches. He walked across the street, looking as sullen as I felt. He sat down on the passenger's seat next to me and with a grunt threw the sandwiches into my lap.

"Any problems, Eddie?" I wasn't really able to suppress my bad mood, but he had his own problems.

"Just phoned Margret. You know it's her birthday today."

Of course I didn't know that and I didn't care at all, but I nodded anyway.

"She was whining cause I wanted be there for dinner. Her parents are there. Oh God..."

I grinned. "So why aren't you happy?"

Eddie groaned. "Sean, you're not married, you don't know what it's like. She'll get so angry she won't talk to me for three days - which would be a blessing - but she won't let me do her for at least a week, too..."

I understood and gifted Eddie with a sympathetic glance. "You know, Ed, nothing's going on tonight anyway and I don't think it will get wild. Why don't you go home to your wife, hm?"

Eddie looked at me, his eyes full of hope. "Really? But you know that's not permitted, Sean. You can't go out on your own..."

"Eddie, since when do we follow the rules?"

Eddie looked at me with a crooked grin. "Thanks, partner, I owe you."

Yeah, definitely. I'd get my due. I would make sure of that.

Which made another nice idea pop up in my head. Maybe I should pay a visit to Orlando? The little crack-whore stilled owed me big time. Especially, that he wasn't doing time in state prison right now, picking up soap for the big guys. Of course, I hadn't let him get away with dealing and prostitution for nothing. 'Orli' was quite useful. He was a good source of information and dope and I could always get a quick fuck when I felt like it. Yeah, Orli would brighten this night considerably.

I drove Ed home and then made my way across the better parts of town to get to the slums where Orli had his little hole.  
The streets were almost empty. Already considering what I was going to do with Orli, I noticed the dark figure doing 'something' with one of the parked cars, in the last moment. I only really got interested, because the person tried to disappear into a dark alley as soon as he noticed the patrol car. Obviously this night still held some surprises.

 

\- Marton -

Fuck! That was the only word that sprang to my mind when I noticed the patrol car slowly cruising down the street in my direction. So much for that beauty of a car. I tried to retreat quickly into a dark alleyway, hoping that the cop had not noticed me, but when I heard brakes I knew I was not so lucky. Never was, so I was not really surprised either. I scanned the dark alleyway. Of course there was a solid brick wall blocking it off. The only way of escape was a fire-ladder, leading up onto the roof of one of the buildings. Well... better take that then get busted... At least the rain was lessening considerably.

 

\- Sean -

Carefully, I moved around the corner to peer into the alley. One could never be careful enough, even ten-year-old punks were armed nowadays. 

A satisfied grin appeared on my face when I realized, that the thief didn't seem to carry any weapons. He hadn't even drawn a knife, but instead tried to escape over one of the fire escapes. He obviously was no pro. Only a little car thief.  
When I saw him grab the fire ladder I drew my gun and stepped into the alley.

"Don't move!" I ordered him, while I moved closer, keeping my gun trailed on him.

 

\- Marton -

Great... Deep shit didn't even begin to describe what I felt like being in. Very slowly I turned around to face the cop. 

In other circumstances I might have actually given him a second glance. Not bad looking - rather striking in his black uniform really - blonde, well muscled. But the sneer on his face and the drawn weapon erased every other thought but 'fuck, fuck fuck...' Why me? Why of all nights, this night? Couldn't I get lucky at least once? Just a penny for some food and the rent? Was that really asking too much? Obviously it was. 'At least in jail it won't rain...' a very nasty voice in my head announced. Just great... 

"What have we here?" The cop asked, grinning. "A little car-thief trying to escape arrest? My, my... might have to shot you on the run..." 

I didn't even try the 'You can't prove anything.'-line. The trigger-happy asshole might have just shot me. I just watched him approach with a sinking feeling that my life had - again - taken a turn for the worse.

 

\- Sean -

Now who would have thought... Seemed like this might turn into a nice shift after all. I studied the attractive face of the guy in front of me and allowed my gaze to sweep over the rest of his body. Not bad, really not bad...

"Turn around, hands to the wall." I told him, my voice already hoarse with growing arousal. I loved situations like that. The adrenaline, the fear of the other guy, my superiority, the risk of getting caught doing what I was planning to do...

"Don't try anything!" I warned him when I saw him glance at my weapon. "Turn around, slowly. Keep your hands where I can see them. Now put them to the wall." I grinned happily; on my belt the metal cuffs jingled when I moved closer. "Now spread 'em!"

 

\- Marton -

Was I beginning to imagine things or did this guy have a strange undertone in his voice? His "Spread your legs!" sounded like he wanted to get between them, not like he was going to look for weapons. Fucking hell! How on earth did I get to meet Mr. Pervert Cop himself? Was there really no end to my troubles? But I turned around to face the wall and put my hands against the wet bricks. Maybe I would get a chance to kick him if he really was as horny as he sounded. Or maybe I was on my way to get into even deeper shit.

I heard him step up behind me. Then I felt the cold metal of his gun press into my neck and I went very still. "I didn't do anything...!" I heard myself babble, my own voice strangely stressed in my ears. I could hear him sigh happily behind me and felt cold fear creep up my spine. Maybe he was not looking for a shag, maybe he would just shoot me.  
Hunger and Cold do strange things to your brain. I tried very hard to tell myself that I was just imagining things. That he was just going to arrest me. But when his hand reached around me to feel for weapons I tried to jerk away.

 

\- Sean -

"I said don't move!" I hissed, and my left hand -which already had been on it's way to his crotch- now grabbed his pullover hard.

I tried to get a better sense of my little car thief. Would he be trouble? Or was he cowed enough to just let me have my way? ‘Better safe than sorry.’ I thought and took the cuffs from my belt. I couldn't suppress a lasciviously grin - bondage games like that just got me sooo hot.  
My eyes searched the vicinity for something to tie my 'catch' to and came to rest on the fire escape. Perfect.

"Over here!" I ordered and dragged the guy in the right direction, the gun still firmly pressed into the back of his neck. "Put your hands on the fire ladder!"

 

\- Marton -

He really didn't sound as if he would humor my ridiculous fears. And I really didn't have anywhere to go with that gun in my neck. So I let him drag me to the fire ladder. Although I was now rather certain that he would not just arrest me. Otherwise he would have told me my rights or all the other crap cops always do when they bust you. With a small spark of hope I wondered if he might let me go if I would just let him have his way. Then I tried to stomp down on that notion. Was I really that low in the gutter already? Fragging hell! In a sudden attempt at bravery I tried to pull away, but I was a little late. He snapped his handcuffs shut around my wrists and I realized with dread that he had securely chained me to the fire-ladder.

 

\- Sean -

Now that I had him where I wanted him I took some time to really look at him. In this dark alley with the disgusting weather the possibility that anybody would see us was zero anyway.  
He was trembling. Maybe because of the cold and the rain, but I preferred to believe that I was the reason. Sometimes even I was surprised how weird I could seem when I wanted to. Most of the time I probably was. I mean, life is shit and in my job I had learned quickly that out here everything was just shades of gray. I didn't have a problem with that. I just took what I wanted. And now I wanted him. This cute guy with the dark, shoulder-length hair that was completely tangled with rain and wind. I grabbed the wild mane hard and pulled his head back, while my other hand let the barrel of my gun trail across his throat.

"We will now have a bit of fun, darling." I told him. "If you are good I might let you get away. If not... well - theft, resisted arrest... that will get you in real trouble, sweetie. And believe me, a cute guy like you certainly doesn't want that to happen. So, what do you say - do we have a deal?"

 

\- Marton - 

Actually, that was exactly what I had expected to hear. This or something similar. But to hear it out so bluntly was just plain humiliating. Still.... what could I do? What do the Borg say? 'Resistance is futile?' Yeah, exactly. Fuck me, Borg queen.

"You're a sick bastard!" I hissed at him, earning another hard tug on my hair. Holding the barrel of his gun right beneath my chin he pressed his lips against mine, his tongue demanding that I opened up for him. And I did. He tasted of stale coffee and donuts. Just like a good American cop should. His tongue greedily explored my mouth and I let him without returning the kiss. Maybe he would just go away if I didn't give him a fight.

 

\- Sean -

Oh, he tasted delicious. Of hopelessness and despair, the perfect mix. Through, I would have liked him to fight back a bit. After all you can only win if there had been a fight. But if the boy wanted to be fucked that badly I wouldn't complain. He would certainly get more lively when I was doing him hard. I could use my 'gun', that was for sure.

"You like that, hmm?" I hotly whispered into his ear, while my hand move underneath his pullover and pulled the shirt out of his pants with a hard tug.  
Slowly, I let my fingers trail across his skin, pushing shirt and pullover higher and higher, exposing more and more skin. The cold air made him shiver again and his nipples turned hard beneath my fingers. I let the icy barrel of my gun circle his dark enticing nipples and heard him sharply draw breath. Fear or lust? 

Getting more and more aroused, I pressed myself against my prisoner, while my mouth moved over his neck.

 

\- Marton -

This guy really was a nutcase. To feel the icy gun-barrel on my exposed skin was just... scary. Yeah. Scary! Fucking scary! Not cool at all. And it was the fucking rain and the fucking cold that made me shiver. Not his gloved hand pressing against my crotch. "Fuck you, asshole!" I whispered under my breathe but he heard me anyway.

"No, sweetheart. I'll fuck *your* asshole." he replied, his tongue hot against my ear.  
The gun still caressed my naked skin, while his other hand ripped open the buttons of my jeans. His gloved hand dove inside and took some time cupping my not so flaccid dick. He tugged on it a couple of times, but it was really the cold metal of his gun, relentlessly circling my left nipple, that got me hotter and hotter. I bit my lip not to make any sound.

 

\- Sean -

I didn't suppress my groan of satisfaction when I felt his dick harden. I could make everybody enjoy my attention, why should he be different? The sweetie practically screamed to be fucked. I pressed myself against his ass harder to relieve some of the tension in my rock-hard cock. But the desire to feel him more intimately got too strong and impatiently I pulled down his tight jeans.

He had a wonderful firm ass. I let my gloved hand knead it and then trailed my fingers down his crack. My little thief whimpered and pressed back against me. "Little slut," I laughed, "can't wait, huh?"

I smacked his ass hard. Then another idea crossed my mind and I let the cool barrel of my gun touch his ass as well. Very gently I let the metal run over his exposed skin while my other hand started to massage his dick. 

This all was so incredibly hot I was about to explode with lust. Quickly, I opened my own pants and took out my 'nightstick'. While I pressed against his ass I let the barrel of the gun circle around his navel and then trail down the length of his cock to his sensitive head.

Lasciviously, I licked my lips, concentrating on the lecherous feeling of power, while the helpless man in my arms trembled with fear and arousal, caught between the pistol and my greedy prick. ”It’s ready to shot.” I purred and gave him my best low-down laugh due to the ambiguity.

 

\- Marton

I hated myself for the excited shiver that ran down my spine, but there was no denying that this fucking pervert turned me on. To feel his dick press hotly against my ass and his gun caress my own cock was just too much to resist. I couldn't suppress a throaty groan and heard him laugh next to my ear.

"You want it, little slut? You want me to rip open your ass with my cock?" 

Somehow I managed not to moan in anticipation.

He moved back a little and while a stupid part of me hoped he would stop, a second one hoped for him to caress my ass some more and open me up with his fingers. And a third rather sick one clamored for him to simply ram his hard prick into me.  
But even in my most disgusting fantasies I wouldn't have thought of what he actually did.

I felt the cold of the gun trail down my spine and then his other gloved hands parted my ass cheeks so he could run the barrel back and forth over my exposed asshole. And then he stopped his movement and instead pressed against my hole. I gasped in fear and mad arousal alike when I felt the now not so cold metal slip inside me.  
"No..." I whimpered and I was very sure that I had never been so afraid in all my life.

"Yes..." he hissed against my ear, leaning forward again to gently nibble my neck, while the barrel of his gun pushed further into my body.

 

\- Sean -

I had always considered my gun as an extension of my cock and so I was feeling really hot now. 

I pushed the barrel into my prisoner again and again, the smooth material of the weapon, slick with raindrops, proved surprisingly well suited for the task.  
Hungrily, my lips moved over his wet skin and a growl formed in my throat when my little car-thief started to push his hips back against me, moving his ass on my gun.

"Yeah, show me how much you like it..." I encouraged him and pulled his head back to force him into another violent kiss. I tasted his blood on my lips, but that turned me on just even more and I forced my tongue deeper into his mouth, mad with lust.

But now I couldn't ignore my own cock any longer. I pulled the gun from the tight heat that I would now explore myself.  
"I'll fuck ya good..." I grunted, impatiently pressing against him and forcefully spreading his legs further.

 

\- Marton -

There was no denying that I had hardly ever felt as horny as I did right now. To be fucked with a loaded gun was the most perverted thing I could think of. Except maybe getting off on it. So I must be just as sick as he was.

I pressed back against him, whimpering in need and not caring anymore what he might do to me. All I wanted right now was his cock buried in my ass. And I hoped he would be as big and hard as he felt against my wet skin.

"Fuck me..." I begged him, feeling like a complete slut and loving it. "Use me, do me..."

Any conscious thought and the ability to speak were erased from my mind when he did just that, ramming the whole length of his cock into me in one hard, merciless thrust. And Christ, he WAS big. I screamed in pain, but he quickly pressed his gloved hand over my mouth, so it came out as a muffled groan.

"You like that, son?" he whispered lecherously into my ear and I whimpered in answer, just praying he would give me a moment to adjust to the generous girth that stretched me so much that I thought he would tear me apart. Of course he didn't. He moved his hips from side to side, stretching me even more, making me feel like he was actually fucking me with his club and not with his dick.

"Please... hurts..." I begged, but he just laughed, pulling back out to immediately plunge into me again.

 

\- Sean -

”Hurts…” my prisoner whimpered again, and I roughly licked over his cheek and whispered knowingly ”But you like it this way, isn’t it so, my little slut?” 

I bit hard into his shoulder, suppressing a loud groan of pleasure, when I felt him hot and tight around my prick. 

”You want me to fuck you deep and fast, to tear your little ass open with my hard dick… I bet, no one has ever fucked your hole as good as I do.” 

Heavily, I breathed in and out - I really had to concentrate now or I would cum inevitably. But I didn’t want my little thief to get away so soon. ”I could do you the whole night long.” I murmured and even doubled my efforts, my uniform clinging to me like a second skin, already soaking wet from rain and sweat. 

The pistol still in one hand, I laid both arms around his waist and pressed his body tighter towards me, my balls slapping against his ass again and again. I almost was in a frenzy-like state, humping him like a dog in heat, while I uttered obscenities to him all the time…

 

\- Marton -

The pain didn't really subside. The bastard made sure of that by fucking me harder than anybody had ever taken me. He rammed into me like he was trying to split me in two. But he also managed to hit my prostate with every single thrust and very soon I was lost in a haze of incredible pain mixed with so intense pleasure that my brain threatened to shorten out. 

Cold and rain were completely forgotten and I desperately tried to push back against him to even increase the speed with which his cock pounded into me. He held me so tight I could barely move, but he grunted in surprised pleasure and again bit my shoulder hard.

"Fucking slut!!" he roared and grabbed my hair again, pulling me even further onto him.

I screamed with pain and pleasure and this time he didn't shut me up. "Scream – for - me - slut!" he demanded, each word emphasized with a sharp thrust.

And I did scream. But not in pain, as his last thrusts had simply driven me over the edge and I came more violently than I had ever imagined possible, my whole body drawing rigid with the sheer feeling of completely mind-blowing orgasm.

 

\- Sean -

”Fuck...”, that was all I was able to say and to think before I came like a wild bull, my loud groan hardly muffled on the shoulder of my willing prey. I felt great. This definitely was the best fuck I had in a long time.

Heavily breathing, I stuck to his body, my cock still inside him, and I let my forehead drop onto his shoulder. ”Fuck...”, I said again and grinned satisfied. 

When I separated from him, my prisoner still seemed to be very dazed. He was barely able to stand. Well, no wonder as hard as I had worked on him. 

”I guess, someone here won’t be able to sit or to walk properly for the next days, eh?” I mockingly laughed, while I straightened my uniform and put the pistol back into the holster. 

Then I opened the cuffs, which still held my little thief captive, and exhausted he slumped against the fire ladder. I leaned forward to whisper into his ear "Seems that this time you are going to get away with a warning, sweetie. But should I catch you again... well, let’s say you have had the experience of how ‚hard’ I can crack down.”

And with a last smack on his butt I left him behind, very satisfied with myself and this night.


End file.
